


Song for the Fear of Living

by imaginationtherapy



Series: The Kaleidoscope Project [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Mental Illness, Poems, Poetry, bipolar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginationtherapy/pseuds/imaginationtherapy
Summary: I never can be free.





	Song for the Fear of Living

Here’s fear and dread, come sneaking up within  
Controlling cloud, that won’t let go of me;  
Controlling cloud, demanding that I flee  
The new, the strange, the fun: these things are sin.  
Tornado mind! I never can begin  
To live or laugh or love abundantly;  
To give or gain the gift of jubilee.  
For Peace to come, Fear’s rules I must--  
Decline!  
For I will not live my life in chains!  
I must refuse this straightjacket of lies!  
Away from me, Fear, you cannot make me change!  
My heart is set, no more I agonize.  
Now I seize the day, I’ll break these cursed rules!  
Yes, Peace will come, with Fear as its footstool.


End file.
